


A Bump in the Road

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Caught You Loving Me [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Gift Fic, Jealousy, lightly researched car talk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Rhea and Shayna have been living together for just over a month now, and well, fights are bound to happen.
Relationships: Rhea Ripley/Shayna Baszler, Shayna Baszler/Rhea Ripley
Series: Caught You Loving Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134509
Kudos: 8





	A Bump in the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyPenny26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyPenny26/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for my dear friend <3

“I already told you, it's not that you were talking to her. I don't care who talks to you. It's the _way_ she was talking to you, the way she was _looking_ at you, the way _you_ looked at her. _That_ bothered me."

Shayna follows Rhea into the house and closes the door behind them. They've just returned from the gym, and the entire drive home had been spent arguing over whether Shayna had or had not been flirting with the woman they met on the way out, and she's had just about enough of it.

"Well, I don't know what you didn't like about the _way_ I was looking at her, but it's not my job to soothe your childish ego every time you get jealous." 

She knows it's the wrong thing to say the moment the words leave her mouth, and the way Rhea's expression just _crumples_ instantly makes her wish that she could take them back. She recoils as if Shayna's actually struck her, and her pretty blue eyes, the ones Shayna loves so much, shimmer with hurt and unshed tears. She doesn't respond though, just turns around and calmly walks to their bedroom before slamming the door. 

The echo reverberates in the silence, vibrates against the walls of the house and of her heart in waves of guilt that settle heavy on her shoulders. She knows that Rhea is insecure about their age difference, knows that every one of those sixteen years between them looks like an insurmountable gap in experience and maturity to her, and she knows how the petty jab must have stung. She can't explain why she said it, only that it slipped out in her anger and frustration over the situation because she truly doesn't even understand why Rhea was upset in the first place.

They went to the gym. They had a solid workout that left them both sweaty and a little sore, and they walked out laughing and light. When they got to the car, a woman was already standing there, close enough to touch Shayna's baby, but not quite doing so as she bent over to inspect the grille. 

It chills Shayna to the core, and her hackles rise as she clears her throat in warning. "Can I help you?"

The woman straightens and turns to face Shayna with a smile. "Is this the '69 or the '70?"

Shayna's demeanor lightens with pride at the question. There’s nothing she loves more than talking about her baby. "She's a '69. The '70 only has two headlights."

The woman nods in understanding as if that’s the last piece of information she needed to complete the puzzle. "What's under the hood? The 302 or the 429?"

"The 429."

The woman whistles long and slow and envious. "Impressive. You know they only built five hundred of these units. The battery's in the trunk, right?" 

"Yeah," Shayna puffs, surprised by the other woman's wealth of knowledge. "How did you know?"

"My mom had one when I was growing up. She ended up selling it for a pretty penny. Put me through college," she laughs. "Seeing it brought back some good memories." She eyes Shayna from head to toe, admires the way Shayna's tank top hugs her torso and displays her arms, and then she _winks_. "Maybe you could give me a ride sometime?" 

"I-" 

She doesn't let Shayna respond, instead barrels over Shayna's response with one of her own, "See ya 'round, Mustang," and then she’s gone.

Shayna watches her go, happens to notice that the view isn't half bad as she does, and by the time Shayna’s turned back to Rhea, she is fuming. "'See ya 'round, Mustang,'" she sneers sarcastically, mocking the other woman's southern accent. 

It was just the beginning of what turns out to be a thirty-minute fight through downtown traffic, and Shayna's still not sure how they got here. She didn't do anything wrong, well, outside of hurting Rhea's feelings, and she still doesn't know what set Rhea off, to begin with. 

Yeah, maybe that woman had been flirting with her, but Shayna can't control that, can't control what other people do, and she certainly wasn't flirting back. Was she? And yeah, maybe she noticed the lady wasn't ugly, but that wasn't a crime, was it? There was no reason for Rhea to be this mad, was there?

She talks herself in circles for over an hour, and she's still no closer to figuring out why the argument started or how to fix the situation. She is calmer, though, the heat of her defensive anger smothered by time and remorse. Now, all she wants is to kiss Rhea and put all this nonsense behind them. It was time for reconciliation.

Taking a deep breath, she steadies her shivering stomach and makes for the bedroom door. She knocks twice, waits for a reply, and simply walks in anyway when she receives none. She finds Rhea curled up in the center of the bed, arms around her knees and forehead pressed to her thighs. Her head whips up at Shayna's entry, and it's obvious that she's been crying. Her eyes are red-rimmed, and a little puffy, a stark contrast to all that sapphire, and her face shines with crisscrossing trails of diamantine tears. 

She can't recall ever having seen Rhea actually _cry_ , and it cracks something soft and similar inside her own chest. Shayna knows hurt, knows pain, and heartache like a summer friend, and she's by Rhea's side in a flash. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry. Don't cry." 

She reaches to wipe away the moisture on Rhea's cheek, but her hand shoots out and grabs Shayna's wrist before she makes contact. Her face transforms, going from somber to stone, and her entire demeanor changes. "You think I'm a child? You think I'm some baby that just throws tantrums you need to manage?" She presses forward into Shayna's space, pushes her onto her back, and then straddles her waist. "Well, no one manages me." She seizes Shayna's other hand, pins them both above her head, and leans down until Shayna can feel the moist heat of Rhea's words against her lips. "A child could never make you scream the way I do." 

Rhea's mouth is on hers before she can reply, and she kisses Shayna hard and fast and deep, just how she likes it. She could force Rhea away, knows at least thirty-six ways to do it in the next five seconds, but she's a little aroused and a little confused, and she wants to see where this goes. 

Rhea steals Shayna's breath with her lips and then pulls away to cut kisses into Shayna's neck. She slices fire into Shayna's skin with her tongue and sucks bruises into the sharp jut of her collar bone. She bites desire into the swell of Shayna's breast, and she moans as pain mingles with pleasure. 

She pulls away with a cocky smirk, and it's nothing for her to shred the front of Shayna's shirt between the strength of her hands. Shayna gasps at the display, impressed and excited, and Rhea shows her sports bra the same treatment. The remains of her clothes hang loose at her sides, and Rhea's mouth is back on her body before Shayna can make a sound. She sets her teeth into Shayna's ribs, leaves behind a perfect little indentation that sparks and stings, and Shayna's heart thumps rapidly. 

She leaves identical imprints all over Shayna's torso, marks her up pretty, and claims her with everyone. She yanks Shayna's pants over her hips and down her legs, and Shayna's grateful for the elastic waistband of her sweats because she really likes these pants. She admires her handiwork for a moment, all of Shayna's newly exposed bronze skin and the blossoming red-purple-blue before she's right back to work between Shayna's thighs. She feasts and explores Shayna's slick heat with nimble fingers and determined tongue until she comes undone and then Rhea keeps going. 

She ravages Shayna until she's raw and dripping ecstasy all over the bed, all over her face, all over her wrist, and Shayna screams her name. It's overwhelming, the pure pleasure coursing through her veins, and she's once again poised on the edge of glorious oblivion before the last has even faded. " _Fuck_ , Rhea, I can't."

Rhea's eyes go stormy and stern, and she pulls her mouth away from Shayna enough to speak, fingers never losing their rhythm. "You can and you will." She hits something deep and shivering inside Shayna, and her eyes flutter closed on a groan. "No, no, look at me. Look at me and tell me you love me and then cum on my face."

Her eyes pop back open and are immediately met with the neon fire of Rhea's gaze as her mouth returns to Shayna's plump pearl. "Oh _god_ , I love you, Rhea," she cries, and then she explodes in a radiant shower of brilliant bliss that leaves her bodiless and boneless on the bed.

Rhea crawls up her body, kisses her sloppy and slow and sensual. "I love you, too."

They lay there a while, cuddled and quiet until Shayna tentatively breaks the silence. "I really am sorry about what I said earlier, Rhea. I don't think you're childish or immature. We all get jealous sometimes, and that's okay, but you gotta be able to talk to me about it."

Rhea snuggles deeper into her arms, tilts her head down shy into Shayna's chest. "She looked at you like a prize, and you looked at her like a challenge, and you both acted like I wasn't even _there_." Her brows draw together, and she absentmindedly traces the spray of bruises along Shayna's ribs. "You used to look at me like that." 

Her whispered words are delicate and sad, and it's heartbreaking to know that something so small, real or imagined, could leave Rhea feeling so crushed and alone. She tilts Rhea's face up, makes sure Rhea can see the sincerity in her eyes when she speaks, and she caresses the smooth alabaster of her cheek. "You're not a prize or a challenge to me, Rhea. You're _everything_. You're my partner, my companion, my friend, my lover, my everything, and no random Ford fan could ever change that. You're it for me, Rhea. Don't ever doubt that. Okay?"

Rhea nods solemnly. "Okay."

"You promise?" she asks, digging her fingers into the sensitive skin of Rhea's hip until she giggles.

"I promise!"

"Good," she beams, voice going husky with heat. "Now, how about round two?"

Rhea smiles wide and genuine, and her eyes twinkle aquamarine joy. "You're on, Baszler!"

If Shayna's said it once, she's said it a hundred and twenty-three times, that making up really is the best part.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> These girls be mad soft, yo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
